


Breathe On Me

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-16
Updated: 2004-02-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Inspiration from the Britney Spears song. Breathing has never been so sexy.





	Breathe On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

_Back it up now_   
_Bump you rump now_  
 _Grab my waist now_  
 _Work it out now_  
 _Grab my shoulder_   
_Pick it up now_   
_Take it lower_   
_To the floor now_

These are the words that Brian heard as he was walking up the last of the stairs to the loft. The sound he FELT was of a base turned up way to much. He could feel the vibrations coming from the stereo inside the loft. Brian could have swore it felt like he was about to walk into Babylon. 

As soon as Brian pulled the door back his senses were on overload. He was a little awestruck by what he saw, smelt, and heard. 

No matter how many times Brian had come home to Justin and Daphne being girlie and chatting away, even sometimes high or drunk. He was not prepared to come home after a bitch of a day, spent listening to Michael whining, to find Justin in his black briefs and Daphne in her underwear and a tank-top dancing around the loft. 

Since there was a lot room still, because Brian had to sell all his shit, Justin and Daphne had almost full use of the loft to dance. But Brian could also smell the pot that they were passing back and forth, there was also a lot of smoke from the weed and cigarettes the two were smoking. Not to mention the bottles of Jim Beam that were on the floor by their feet. The lights were all off, except for one in the corner, and of course the orange tube lights shining from the bedroom. 

This is not what Brian wanted to deal with right now. He could deal with Justin by himself, but both Justin and Daphne at the same time was always tricky. 

Brian stepped more into the loft, he was surprised that the two hadn't noticed him yet. 

_Now baby I can't believe everything_   
_That I feel when I dance with you_   
_From the small of my back to the breath on my neck_   
_To the move you do_   
_Put your body_  
 _Gotta get my body up right next to you_   
_Move the party_   
_Gotta rock the party until they're over you_

He walked over to the stereo and pressed the stop button. 

"HEY!!!" Both Justin and Daphne protested in unison. 

"WHAT... the fuck are two doing..." Brian was getting more pissed off then he needed to be, and he knew it. If only he hadn't had the day he had, he wouldn't have had a problem grabbing the bottle of Beam and sharing the pot with the two teenagers.

"WE... weren't doing a fucking thing..." Brian was a little surprised by Justin remark. Brian knew that when Justin was high he wasn't as hesitant and would be ready to fight if he had to. 

Brian was looking straight at Justin, who still hadn't take his eyes off the other man. Brian knew Justin was challenging him, that was one of the reasons Brian loved- oops... I mean liked Justin so much... he kept Brian one his toes. 

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Daphne looking for her clothes. 

Justin gave Brian one last stern look before turning to Daphne. "Daph... you don't have to go... he's just being a DICK." Justin looked back at Brian, who raised his right eyebrow.

Daphne laughed, "Its okay Jus, I'm supposed to be at Nate's anyway." She was pulling her pants up and would have slipped if Brian hadn't had caught her arm. 

Justin and Daphne burst out laughing, and Brian walked away from them towards the fridge, making himself a mental note to hide the pot in a better spot, so they won't find it.

As Brian walked past the two, that were still laughing, he snatched the bottle that was still perched on the floor, and walked up the stairs to Justin and his bedroom. He was starting to take his shirt off when he felt the fabric of one of his and Justin's many blindfolds. He smiled immediately, Justin knew him so well. The only thing that brought his head from the lust haze that was about to form, was the voice that spoke. 

"You really shouldn't be so hard on Justin..." Brian was shocked by Daphne's actions. 

He heard Justin's laughter, then his hands were being brought behind his back, "Why not... when he's hard I get the benefit." Justin said. 

Brian couldn't see the snickering that Justin and Daphne were doing, but when he felt himself being pushed down onto the bed. He began to worry a little. 

"What the fuck, you guys--" Brian started but was cut off as he felt an attack on his stomach. 

Justin knew Brian was extremely ticklish. He also knew that Brian had spent the day with Michael, and that he was in serious need of some FUN. 

"STOP!!!" Brian laughed, he was so glad Justin could read him so well, but then it also scared the shit out of him that Justin had gotten so close. 

"Beg for it..." Daphne said before she blew a big razzberry on Brian's stomach. 

"AAARRRGGGGHHHH!!!" Brian screamed, and heard Justin and Daphne laugh. 

"You know you love it... you love begging for it, don't you Bri..." Brian could hear the double meaning behind Justin's words. He moaned at the thought of Justin fucking him. 

"Okay, Daph... that's enough..." Justin let go of Brian's hands and was starting to push Daphne off Brian. He had heard Brian's moan and knew the older man was getting sexually frustrated. Justin could see the hard on Brian was starting to get.

"Justin... she's gotta go..." Brian stated, he was pulling the blindfold off his eyes, now that his hands were free. 

"I know, I know, she's going..." Justin grabbed Daphne by the arm and was pulling her down the steps. He lowered his voice to make sure Brian didn't hear him. "When you leave, turn the song on and put it on repeat." 

Daphne nodded and reached for her purse as Justin started towards the bedroom again. Before she was closed the door to leave she winked at Justin. Their plan had gone great. 

Justin crawled to the center of the bed where Brian still was, when the words of Britney Spears' "Breathe On Me" started to play. 

_Oh it's so hot and I need some air_   
_And boy, don't stop cause I'm halfway there_   
_Its not complicated, we're just syncopated_   
_We can read each_   
_others minds_   
_One love united_   
_Two bodies synchronizing_   
_Don't even need to touch me_

Justin started pulling at Brian's belt buckle. He could feel Brian relaxing under his hypnotic touch as he slid the zipper of Brian's pants down its track. 

"Faster..." Brian breathed. 

Justin looked up to see Brian in a state of bliss. And they hadn't even gotten to the main course yet. 

The blonde slid up Brian's body, he couldn't believe how hard Brian was, "No." Justin stated. 

Brian opened his eyes to give Justin a questioning look. Justin raised his eyebrows and gave Brian a devious smile before he ripped the rest of Brian's shirt off his chest. 

Brian moaned at the roughness. 

_Baby just, breathe on me_   
_Baby just, breathe on me_   
_We don't need to touch_   
_Just breathe_

Justin was starting to slid Brian's pants off the slender hips of the older man, when he bent down and bite Brian's nipple hard. 

"Augh..." Brian groaned. He was so turned on, Justin was barely touching. Just Justin's breath on his body was enough to take him over. 

_Oh this is way beyond the physical_   
_And tonight my senses don't make sense at all_   
_Our imagination taking us to places_   
_We've never been before_   
_Take me in, let it out_

Don't even have to touch me, baby just Once Justin had Brian's pants off he flipped him over, so Brian was on his stomach. Justin straddled his back and started to breathe on Brian's neck. Sucking and licking the nape of Brian's neck, he wasn't using his hands at all. He wanted to try something new with Brian. 

"God Justin..." Brian was fucking hard as hell and he was close to cumming. Justin hadn't even touched his cock yet and he could feel the blood rushing through his body, "Fuck me..." Brian usually didn't beg or ask for it, but he knew the rare times he did, he gave in completely....... like now. 

Justin had moved down to the right side of Brian's back, breathing in all the spots he knew made Brian insane. Justin bite the skin there and grinned when Brian arched his back.

Brian was trying to rub his erection on the duvet as best he could with Justin laying on top of him. 

"I know..." Justin said in a low seductive voice he turned his own self one more. "I know how bad you want it... you feel it against your skin..." Justin grounded his hard cock against Brian's ass. 

"Please..." Were the only words Brian could speak at the moment. 

_Baby just, breathe on me_   
_Baby just, breathe on me_   
_We don't need to touch_   
_Just breathe_

Justin was so hard but was more into pleasing Brian at the minute. "Please what..." Justin moved lower down Brian's back, getting closer and closer to his goal. "Tell me what you want..."   
Justin started circling his tongue around Brian's lower back, one of the most sensitive spots on Brian's body. 

"YES!!! Yes, yes... don't stop... argh..." Brian arched off the bed and buried his head deeper into the pillow. "Right there... stop fucking around... aurgh... and do it." He needed to cum so bad. 

He knew if he did give in, Brian would punish him later (not that that's a bad thing) so he swirled his tongue right at that spot on Brian's back, right above his ass crack, then spread Brian's ass cheeks and dove his tongue around Brian's hole. 

_Monogamy is the way to go_   
_Just put your lips together and blow_   
_Breathe on me_

"JUSTIN... fuck, oh god..." Brian came so hard he saw fucking fireworks and tweety-birds behind his eyes. He arched so much off the bad he almost knocked Justin off his back. 

Brian landed back on the bed with a thud. He was trying so hard to get his lungs to work so he could breathe. 

There was a few minutes of silence while Brian got control of his body, then he heard laughter to the left of him... where Justin was laying. 

"WHAT... is so funny... what could possibly be so funny that it has to ruin the mood of our fucking." Brian turn on his side so he was facing Justin. 

"I ..." Justin was still laughing. "I-I can't believe I made you cum and... I didn't even touch OR fuck you." Justin laid further in the bed one his back. 

Brian thought for a minute then leaned over and kissed Justin's lips with hungry passion, "How 'bout I do it to you now.." 

Justin's eyes glazed over with lust. 

_Baby just, breathe on me_   
_Baby just, breathe on me_   
_We don't need to touch_   
_Just breathe_


End file.
